1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of fishing. More particularly, this invention is a tool for crimping the barb of a fishhook in order to better facilitate fishermen in releasing fish with minimal injury to the fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of fishing, it is well know that conventional fishhooks are configured to define a rearwardly-extending barb at the distal end thereof in order to set the hook once a fish has attempted to swallow the bait. In the sport of fishing, once a fish bites the bait, the fisherman sets the hook in the mouth of the fish by gently yanking the rod back, thus engaging the hook in the mouth of the fish. Once the barb has passed through the fish, the hook is set. In order to remove the hook, the hook is backed out of the fish, with the barb further injuring the fish. In many instances, removing the hook can cause more harm to the fish than setting the hook.
It is also well known in the sport of fishing that many fishermen catch and release fish simply for the enjoyment of catching the fish. In such situations, it is desirable to do minimal damage to the fish, and to cause as little trauma to the fish as necessary.
Several devices have been developed to overcome these and similar problems associated with catch-and-release fishing. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor(s)Issue Date3,624,690J. G. AshleyNov. 30, 19713,841,014T. A. Thomas, Jr. et al.Oct. 15, 19744,570,373J. D. BriefFeb. 18, 19864,858,371H. W. PreiserAug. 22, 19894,899,482C. D. GerdesFeb. 13, 19904,998,375J. H. MitchellMar. 12, 19915,097,622A. J. JamesMar. 24, 19925,685,108J. B. LaPage et al.Nov. 11, 19976,272,709T. J. StriniAug. 14, 20016,289,628F. PerezSep. 18, 2001
For example, Ashley ('690) discloses a fishhook having a retractable barb. The hook defines a hollow sleeve in which is disposed a spring wire member. The spring wire member defines a barb extending from an opening in the distal end of the hook. The proximal end of the spring wire extends from the proximal end of the hook. Once the hook has been set, the proximal end of the spring wire member is inserted further into the hollow sleeve, forcing the distal end of the spring member into a cavity in the distal end of the hook. In so doing, the barb is retracted into the hollow sleeve and the hook is then removed from the fish. J. H. Mitchell ('375) discloses a fishhook having a retractable barb.
In the '014 patent, Thomas, Jr. et al., disclose a device configured to be attached to a fishhook in order to render the barb ineffective. The device is attachable to the end of a fishhook shank or to the eye of the hook. A loop portion of the device conforms generally to the bight of the fishhook. A tip is adapted to engage the barb of the fishhook. The tip engages the barb on the such that the barb is shielded from engagement with the fish in order to allow removal of the hook without causing further injury to the fish.
Brief, in the '373 patent, discloses a barbless fishhook. The '373 fishhook includes a shank portion defining a hook portion at one end and an eyelet at the other end thereof. A guard member is formed of spring wire. The guard member is secured to the shank portion and extends toward the point of the fishhook. The guard member is deflected away from the point when the hook is set in a fish, and prevents a fish from being dislodged from the hook. The guard member is engaged to release the fish from the hook member.
The '371 patent issued to Preiser discloses a retractable, barbless fishhook. The Preiser fishhook generally includes a hollow body portion open at each end. A barbless bend segment of a shank is fully retractable within one end of the body portion. The distal end of the bend segment carries a sharpened point and the proximal end of the bend segment is linked to a flexible shank which is slidably movable within the longitudinal channel of the body portion. An eye is defined by the proximal end of the shank on the outside of the body portion. A biasing element is carried within the longitudinal channel of the body portion and surrounds a portion of the shank to return the bend segment, after retraction, to a fully extended position.
The '622 patent issued to James discloses a barbless fishhook assembly. The assembly is comprised of a hook body having an eye, a shank and a curved bend terminating in a tip and a sleeve of material disposed on the curved bend of the hook body proximate the tip, preferably in an area of reduced cross-section. The sleeve of material is caused, by frictional engagement, to gather against itself against the interior layer in the mouth or internal flesh of the fish. James states that this element provides greater holding power than that associated with the barb of a conventional fishhook.
LaPage et al, ('108) disclose a barbless fishhook claiming improved catch-and-release characteristics. The fishhook defines two depressions with sharp leading edges in the wire of the hook.
In the '628 patent, Perez discloses a fishhook having a shank and an integral curved bend portion terminating in a spear portion ending in a sharp point. The spear portion has an axis generally parallel to the shank with a generally uniform cross-section. The spear has a side facing the shank having a rounded barbed portion between the point and the curved bend portion.
Gerdes, in the '482 patent, discloses a modified hemostat adapted to be used as a multipurpose fishing tool. The '482 device includes a clamping section, a fulcrum and handles. A first pair of extensions each defines a flat-edge and is is positioned to the rear of a toothed section, which is immediately behind the fulcrum and toward the handles. A second pair of extensions, one with a flat edge and one with a sharpened edge, is welded to the handles. In one embodiment, one of each of the first and second pairs of extensions are integrally formed with each other to form a single extension. A fishing line is readily gripped or cut with minimum damage by placing the line between the sharpened edges of the second pair of extensions and then pressing the finger loops inwardly. A split shot can be opened by placing the cut side adjacent the sharpened extension and pressing it against the flat edge of the cooperating flat extension by pressing the finger loops together.
In the '709 patent, Strini discloses a multipurpose fishing tool for tying knots. The '709 tool includes a pair of forceps modified by adding an annular groove around the nose of the forceps. The grove is of sufficient depth to retain a loop of fishing line, which is twisted as the forceps jaws are moved in a rotary motion.